This invention relates to cells containing compounds useful for complexing halogens and more particularly cells and batteries of the type which utilize a halogen as its electrochemically active agent.
Voltaic cells which include an aqueous solution of zinc of cadmium halide as an electrolyte are known, but are frequently characterized by a relatively high self-discharge rate, low capacity, and high internal resistance. Since elemental halogen is soluble in the aqueous electrolyte, it is difficult to keep metallic zinc or cadmium and elemental halogen apart while simultaneously achieving a system in which a good percentage of the theoretical energy storage capacity can be realized.
The instant invention constitutes a further improvement in the halogen cell art and provides a large number of compounds, any one of which may be added to the electrolyte of halogen cells of the type described. The compounds of the invention eliminate the necessity of a depolarizer or a specifically fabricated electrode, yet provide increased halogen complexing ability, enhancing the shelf-life and capacity of the cells and batteries in which they are used.